Switching Lives
by super-girl109
Summary: It's 5 years after Hogwarts, and Hermione and Pansy switch lives!


Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat alone inside the Three Broomsticks, down on Hogsmede, on this sunny Saturday afternoon. She was excited because today was her 5 year reunion from her graduation from Hogwarts. She sat there impatiently awaiting for the arrival of her other ex-classmates to arrive. She sat with her right leg crossed over her left leg eloquently. She also wore a burgundy dress-suit.

Her once frizzy and wavy hair was now straightened and up in a perfect bun. She wore her reading glasses, which made her look very business-like.

When the others began to arrive, she looked around for her 2 school best friends. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. She of course heard how Harry was doing, because of the newspapers. They had been prying into his life since...well...since he defeated Voldemort at the end of 7th year. But she hadn't heard from Ron since, well, graduation day. Hermione had kept in touch with Ginny, and heard a few stories but other than that, Ron could have been dead and she wouldn't have known. Ginny was also very sad she couldn't come tonight. She was a year behind Hermione and the famous trio, so she wasn't aloud here tonight.

Suddenly Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder, Hermione turned around quickly and found she was looking into the same green eyes, she had seen almost everyday during Hogwarts, The kind and gentle eyes of Harry Potter, the same green eyes she hadn't seen for years, but could remember them in a second. "Harry!" Hermione squealed as she jumped up to hug him. She kissed him on the cheek after receiving her hug back. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hey 'Mione" I missed you too!" Harry said smiling at her, and kissing her on the cheek. "I haven't seen you for...5 years!" He couldn't believe that it'd been that long. "Have you seen Ron yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No I haven't seen Ron; I wonder where he is..." Her voice faded away as she started looking through-out the crowed.

"We should split-up, meet me at this table in 5 minutes" Harry said leaving before she answered

"Okay" Hermione said speaking to herself; she set off looking for the red-haired man. Finally she found him amongst the crowed. "Ron!" she yelled as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, and then she led him to the table where Harry was. "Found him" Hermione said happily. She hadn't been this happy, since graduation day.

They all sat down and started filling each other in on what had been happening in their lives for the past 5 years. They kept on saying how much they missed each other and about their jobs, and sometimes about Quiddich, while a tall pale man, with long blonde hair listened from the shadows. When they were finished catching up, the man stepped out of the darkness and said loudly "Why if it isn't Potter and his famous Trio back in action"

Hermione turned around quickly and said "Malfoy is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who'd you expect?" He said quite rudely

"I don't-"She began then she shut her mouth

"Leave us alone Malfoy" Ron said making his hand into a fist

"Temper, Temper, No need to fight Weasley" He said "Well I must be off, I have..." he paused "err...'stuff' to do"

"That was...um...strange" Hermione said quietly

"Okay anyway, Do either of you want a Butter Beer, my pay" Harry asked while looking at his friends

"I'll take one" Hermione said sitting down

"Here I'll go with you to help you, 'Mione can save this table" Ron she as Harry and him disappeared into the crowd

Hermione smiled and greeted everyone who said 'hi' to her. Then this one woman came up to her "Hello?" Hermione said to the skinny, blonde haired girl in front of her.

"Hi, do you know who I am?" The woman replied

"I'm not sure but you look familiar" Hermione said

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, remember?"

"Oh Okay" Hermione said turning around and she began to walk away

"Wait!" Pansy yelled to the back of Hermione "I need someone to talk to"

"Why me, why not your Slytherin girl pals or what ever"

"Well because I can't find them and you another girl and the only one I can sort of recognize"

"Okay..." Hermione said "So how's life?"

"It's awful" She said "My job is so difficult" she began sounding like she was bragging

"Well what's your job?"

"Well...I'm a stripper"

"Well I'm sure that's just horrific" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"It really is difficult" Pansy said

"Well I'm sure it's a lot easier than MY job" Hermione said

"What's your job?"

"I work at the ministry of magic, trying to invent some new spells, potions, and charms" She said smiling

"That isn't so hard!" Pansy yelled

"I bet you couldn't last a day at my job"

"I bet I could last a week!"  
"What are you saying? Stripping is easier than office work at the Ministry?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Okay you're on! One week! We're switching jobs!" Hermione yelled

"Sure it'll be a nice vacation"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Pansy said giving the address to the bar to Hermione then she walked away, they were to meet each other at the Three Broomsticks next Saturday

"We're back, What'd we miss" Ron asked as he got back

Hermione explained the whole story to them, about what had just happened. What she didn't know was the next week for her was going to be a living hell!


End file.
